The applicant's FR 2 947 224 was pioneering in the field, well before the enactment of standards requiring access to all public buildings for people with reduced mobility. The key requirement of a lack of permanent encroachment onto the public thoroughfare is identified therein, as is as little encroachment as possible in the deployed position.
Proceeding from this prior art, the applicant has identified several needs to be met, notably the discretion of the device, which makes it desirable for it to be provided with the same covering as the surrounding ground surface, notably tiling. The need has also arisen to improve the leaktightness of the device in the event of bad weather while benefiting from a robust mechanical architecture and withstanding improper use and acts of vandalism.
The existing devices are not satisfactory.
The invention aims to improve the situation.